


we will

by sapphickarli



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphickarli/pseuds/sapphickarli
Summary: raven found out that her best friend is moving across the world, and she'll never see her again.12 years later, they meet up again in public.this is really cheesy.





	we will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liathesapphic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=liathesapphic).



> the first chapter is a flashback.

_Raven stormed into her house as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was devastated, why did it have to happen so fast?_

_"Raven?" Her mother called out, running to the front door._

_"Luna, she's moving." Raven cried, "She's moving next month."_

_"Rae, let's sit down." Her mom offered, walking to the couch in the front room._

_"She, she's moving to Australia, next month." Raven cried out, scared to lose her friend._

_"Rae, it's okay. I'm sure later in the summer we can get a flight over there to visit Luna and her family." Her mom comforted her. "And, you can always Skype her, I'll talk to her mom."_

_"Mom, I don't want her to go."_

_"I don't either Rae, but we could try to arrange a flight there, once we know information."_

_"Okay."_

_"Do you want to go to her house now? To spend time with her?"_

_"Sure. I'd love that."_

* * *

 

_"Hi Raven!" Raven's best friend, Luna, exclaimed after opening the door._

_"Hi Luna." Raven smiled._

_Their mom's started talking, and they ran up to Luna's room. They lied on top of Luna's bed, their hands holding their head up, as they looked at each other._

_"Raven? Do you think I'll ever see you again?" Luna asked, moving her finger across the bedsheet._

_"Of course you will, no matter what. I'll find a way to get to Australia, even if I'm 18."_

_"I'm excited to see Australia, but I don't want to leave this house. I don't want to leave you."_

_"Luna, you're my favorite person. I hope I'll see you very soon after you move."_

_"Imagine if I could sneak you onto the plane."_

_Raven laughed. "That would be awesome."_

_"It would be."_

_"Luna? Thanks for making the whole situation better."_

_"Rae?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thank you for always being there."_

_"Thank **you."**_

_"No, thank you."_

_"Thank you!!"_

_"Shut up, I said it first."_

_"I'm not letting you get away that easy."_

_The two were sitting on Luna's bed, laughing and smiling, talking like nothing else mattered._

_"Luna? I know this is the worst time to tell you this, and I'm sorry but," Raven spoke, hearing her heart beat._

_"But?"_

_"I like you. More than a friend._

_Luna's heart started beating faster, too. She started getting really sweaty and was about to cry._

_"Raven? I like y-, I like you too. And it's never the worst time."_

_Raven beamed, relieved knowing that the girl she liked had liked her back._

* * *

 

_"So this will really be our last sleepover?" Raven sighed. She and Luna were in her bed, lying side to side._

_"No no, we will have ones in Australia. I promise."_

_"Luna, I'm so scared."_

_"How come?"_

_"What if I don't see you again?" Raven had tears in her eyes._

_"Rae, I promise you, we will. Rather it's in 3 months or in 6 years."_

_"Luna," Raven was crying._

_"Hey Rae, don't cry, I'm here for you." Luna spoke, hugging Raven._

_When Luna let go, they stared at each other's eyes, and Raven scooted herself closer._

_Raven kissed Luna, and she kissed her back._

_"Wow."_

_Raven laughed. "Luna, I love you a lot."_

_"I love you too."_

_"We should get to bed."_

_"Yeah."_

_The two fell asleep, right next to each other, holding each other's hands._

* * *

 

_It was funny, after Luna moved, they never saw each other again._

_They tried to stay in touch, they Skyped as much as they could, but Luna was busy unpacking or had another excuse._

_Some nights Raven would think about Luna and cry, she just wanted to see her again. At times she regretted telling Luna she liked her because she never got to see her again._

_Luna would stare at the window on lonely nights wondering how Raven was doing. She would cry thinking about her sometimes, other times she would right in a journal._

_Raven would always ask to go to Australia and Luna would ask to go to America, but it never worked out. The two always wondered if they would ever see each other again._

 


End file.
